thejohnnyianfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Miralem
Captain Miralem was the 6th Captain of The Slav Republic. Accomplishments He led The Slav Republic into a prosperous nation. He helped The Sunling Empire in the final stages of The Second Cryptokanian War. He took over some Cryptokanian land during The First Cryptokanian War. Personality & Appearance Personality Captain Miralem was a realist and a fundamentalist. He saw things not through a filtered lens, but through his own very eyes. He didn't care if he hurt your feelings, as long as he got his point across. Later in his life, he became addicted to drugs and alcohol, which altered his personality. He became delusional, crazy. His realistic views no longer existed. He viewed the world through a bottle of vodka. Appearance Captain Miralem had sleek, brown hair in his earlier life, which disappeared when he became an alcoholic. He had brown eyes and if you looked into them, you immediately knew what man he was. His body was built slenderly, which made him quite agile. Story Early Life Captain Miralem was born in the rich district of Ljubljana in The Slav Republic in Year 4983 of 11 221 XP. He had a great, loving mother but his rich, merchant father was another story. He was an alcoholic. His father also took drugs regularly, not caring if he did it in front of little Miralem. He was abusive to his wife and in an LSD rage, he accidentally killed her. Miralem became scarred for the rest of his life because of this event and when he was only 14 he ran out of the house. The poor teenager had no other family to look towards for support, so there he was, alone on the streets of Ljubljana. The police started looking for him and he fled to the poorer southern district. In the poorer district there were more beggars, which hid his presence as just a poor, homeless 14-year-old boy. He spent many years on these streets barely getting by. That was until he met a very nice man who offered him a very large sum of money. There was one condition: he had to kill his father. The man who offered him the money was a large competitor in the same business as his father. Miralem initially refused, exclaiming that he was not a hitman. But the temptation was too great, and he took the money. He bought a knife for a cheap price and broke into his father's home. Just as he expected, his father was drunk in the kitchen, drinking his regret away. Miralem had an idea to not be caught: give his father enough rope to hang himself with. He knew what his father acted like when he was drunk and he put the knife in a large bottle. He then gave it to his stupid father and he drank the knife. It got into his digestive system and it would slowly kill him. Miralem returned to the nice man. "He will die in a day, or even less. Thank you for the money." He said to the nice man. He received a thanks from the man and left shortly after. He would start his journey to the military academy in Belgrade. This would be no problem since he had a special education when he was younger. He would be accepted. The school year would start in a few months. He sent a letter and traveled along the roads. He was halfway there when he received a letter back, stating that he was accepted into the academy and was expected in the new school year. He arrived just in time to buy an apartment and buy some new clothes. The school year started and he quickly became one of the best students in class. The teachers were baffled by his high intelligence. He truly had talent. After a few years in the academy, he graduated and entered the military in 11 743 XP. In 11 927 XP, he met a man named Colly. The two men quickly became friends and Miralem was fascinated by Colly's efficiency. He told Colly that he would become Captain and lead The Slav Republic into greatness with The Sunling Empire as an ally. He picked this ideology up during the academy, where there were a lot of left-wing students. The two men quickly gained new ranks, Colly becoming Lieutenant Colonel and Miralem becoming Major. This impressed the higher staff, who nominated them for the elections in Year 3000 of 12 000 XP. Colly became a general without an army and Miralem became a senator. This wasn't good enough however, Colly needed an army and Miralem had to become Captain. It took more than 500 XP for Colly to become a fully-fledged general. He immediately attacked the capital and made Miralem Captain in Year 1828 of 12 513 XP. Later Life Both men had completed their first plan. Miralem was Captain, and Colly was a fully-fledged general. Captain Miralem started doing a lot of work. He lowered taxes, invested in education and healthcare, boomed the industry. He also employed two new generals: General Benjamin and General Zlatan Ibrahimovic. Both had their unique talents which would be really good for the army. Because of his ideology, he befriended the Sunlings. First, he made quick friends with Emperor Victorius Moses The Defender of Chelsea by assisting in rebuilding the city. It failed though, and the Emperor grew stand-offish towards The Slav Republic. Captain Miralem didn't want this, so he always tried to appease The Sunling Empire. When other nations refused to trade, he was the first to offer many opportunities and offer to help in a war. The trade offers Victorius Moses always accepted, but the wars he always denied. He always wanted to do everything by himself. It was hard becoming allies with The Sunling Empire. But Captain Miralem saw an opportunity in the Emperor's son, Theodorius. Theodorius was a power-hungry boy and reluctant to ally with the Slavs. He constantly bugged his father about it. He convinced the boy to kill his father and become Emperor. That is what he did but before Captain Miralem could take any action, a man named Maximus killed Theodorius. By Sunling Law, Maximus was now Emperor. This wasn't the worst thing that could happen. Captain Miralem quickly convinced Emperor Maximus to become allies, and allies they became. Maximus was stubborn, but his stubbornness did not completely shadow his Empire. He wasn't a huge fundamentalist like Moses, but fundamental enough to ally with the Slavs. Now they were invincible. The only ones that would be able to resist any attack were the Cryptokanes. Ironically enough, Emperor Maximus declared war to The Cryptokanian Empire in Year 2091 of 13 000 XP. This did not at all go with Miralem's plan. He sent General Colly to the strategy discussions and eventually, they decided that The Slav Republic would attack the Middle East through the Caucasian border. Miralem did not worry and he sent a large portion of his army and his 3 main generals to go and take care of this petty war. To his surprise, this did not become a petty war. They initially created some momentum, taking large portions of land in the Middle East, but it quickly became a drawn-out stalemate. It continued for 147 XP until Emperor Maximus got tired of the stalemate and eradicated the Slavs. Miralem's home was raided in Belgrade and he was killed. Revival Captain Miralem was revived at The First Tree of Life in Opoeteren. He returned to The Slav Republic and to his surprise it already reformed. He was reëlected and he chose the same people to become the main generals. The revival messed up his brain. Miralem slowly got into drinking and taking drugs as his father used to do. He started becoming delusional. He thought The Slav Republic was his ship, and that he was the Captain. He was drunk constantly. He and General Colly started losing their friendship because of that. Miralem still supported The Sunling Empire, largely because of Colly desperate to keep their old dream. Miralem, because Colly practically begged for it, supported The Sunling Empire during the final stages of The First Cryptokanian War. He also supported them during the first stages of The Fifth Cryptokanian War, but General Zlatan Ibrahimovic convinced him otherwise. Zlatan exclaimed that the Sunlings didn't care about the Slavs at all, and just used them. Miralem was convinced and he let Zlatan take control of the army. Zlatan pulled the troops on The Sun back. Captain Miralem was tired of leading the nation and just let Zlatan unofficially take control of it. He didn't really do anything for 5 years but agreed to help with The Fifth Battle of Gibraltar. There, on the battlefield, he and General Colly found Emperor Denny all alone having just killed General Benjamin The Great. General Colly grabbed the young emperor by the throat and threatened him. Suddenly, Elite Sunling Soldiers appeared around them and shot both him and Colly. The two men looked at each other in the eyes. For just a moment, Miralem became sober. He remembered all their dreams. "Hey (hiccup) ...where is (hiccup) v-v...vodka?" He said as he became drunk again and fell to the ground. He was dead. Category:Slavs